GODZILLA: unleashed in equestria
by Fluttershy360360
Summary: After a series of mysterious tremors reveal the presence of a giant prehistoric creature that instantly terrorizes the country, the end seems very close. But when a bigger, ancient alpha predator returns from the sea, can he save equestria?
1. Prelude

The earth underneath me was black as coal. The air smelled of sweet forest trees. The air was humid. I was alone in the clearing, having being left out to die. If only they understood. If only they could see through my eyes. I'm not insane. I'm not suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. What I saw was real. And i knew their plans. They would blow up the world to kill him. To kill the earths only weapon for use against forces beyond us. And when they learned that I knew what they were doing, they labeled me insane and dropped me on some god forsaken island in the pacific. But i knew what they kept here. And I wasn't about to let them kill us all to get to him.

I moved swiftly from tree to tree. I carefully walked over old metal wire fences to the 5 meter long hole in the ground. I knew what was in there, and who it was made for. Those retards think they can kill a god. They tried using nukes, but to no avail. Do they not remember when he saved us? In 2014 when two other prehistoric monsters were awoken and wreaking havoc in the pacific, he came. he defeated them. Do those idiots realize that the skyscraper sized creature they are trying to kill saved their ass's back in 2014? He is a protector of earth and deserves to be left alone. He deserves to live!

I walked across the volcanic soil to a white building that stood in front of the missile silo. I looked around until I found a ladder that led to the ceiling. I climbed, anger in my heart. Once I was at the top, I walked over to the edge that faced the Pacific Ocean. But that wasn't all that was in view. Under the blood red sky was a massive fireball that was consuming a large object. I could see a large tail swing out and back into the inferno. I smiled knowing that he was fighting back. Suddenly I heard a mans voice speak out behind me. " so I see that you couldn't stay away from the facility. " I turned around to into an all too familiar face. " you idiot! Your trying to kill a god! An immortal! You think you can just blow up a god!" I screamed at him. He laughed at my anger. " you saw the silo. You know are intentions. But you don't know are master plan. That ' god' will get In our way, and for my plan we can't have that kind of interference. " he said smirking. " so what is your ' master plan' ? Kill all humanity? You won't end this war that way." I said. " exactly." My blood chilled at that revelation. " I know you understand extinction and evolution."

" yeah I studied it to know how he evolved." I said, angrily pointing a finger at the fiery inferno. " then your familiar with how nature replaces a dominant species if it goes extinct. What my plan is, is to replace humans with a better species. And I know what species will take over. I have seen it already. "

I looked down at the missile silo as its doors opened. " you couldn't have visited the future. "

" I didn't." He said, pausing before stating." She came to me."

There was a loud rumbling comIng from behind me as the missile came rocketing out of the tube in the ground, with the sound of air being pushed away and the smell of burning fuel. I looked at the inferno, only to see dozens of wrecked vehicles littering the hillside, and a volley of jagged dorsal plates slowly fall into the ocean. " are you ready to accept the end?" The man behind me said. I waited a Minute before answering. " this is not the last time the earth will see him. I swear he will return to restore balance to earth."

" and how would you know he will return?"

" because he always returns."

Fluttershy360360

Presents

GODZILLA:

Unleashed in equestria


	2. Tremors

' the human race has been annihilated. In a war against itself, it destroyed its last remaining traces of human cities and cars, although some human relics still exist. Out of the ruins and radioactive fallout, sentient creatures emerged. They restarted life on earth and created an advanced world. But one race of creatures was powerful enough to become the dominate species of the planet. They are the ponies. They reconstructed North America and called the country equestria. Although traces of human civilization no longer exist, one creature still remembers them, and is waiting to balance out any imbalance to nature. He has been waiting for years to return. And now he will...'

It had been a week since the mysterious tremors shook canterlot. They had not only shaken the half of the city apart, they also managed to arouse a sense of dread over the population. Due to being on a mountainside, many feared that a few more violent earthquakes and all caunterlot would fall down the mountain. Professionals in plate tectonics and earthquakes tried to predict the next wave of the quakes, to no avail. There was something off about these tremors.

Princess celestia sat down on her balcony overlooking equestria. Her eyes were looking forward into the horizon, her mouth in a gray frown and her mind was set on the earth quakes. She knew that these were not normal tremors, she could feel it deep down inside. Her sister, Luna, then decided to walk out to her sister. " you have been worried about the tremors. " Luna said, breaking her sisters silence. " I don't feel right about these earth quakes. They are not normal. " celestia said, her voice reflecting her mood. " I know celestia. And I know you are correct. These aren't normal tremors. The scientists collect data from the earth quakes, and..." Celestia then cut her sister off. " what? What did they discover?" Celestia had jumped up out of her seat and on to all four hooves. " they discovered that there are no tectonic plates under neath caunterlot. There is no explanation for the abnormally large quakes. " Luna said darkly. Her sisters eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. " that's not all. Back when this mountain used to be an active volcano, it left a particularly large system of lava tubes under it. And the source of all the earth. Quakes is moving around in them. "

" wait. Moving around? The epicenter shouldn't move. "

" we'll the scientists want more information on the quakes and they think that by sending down a team to a recently collapsed lava tube might reveal the answer their questions. "

Celestia's shocked face then grew into a smile as she answered. " then let's send a team down. "

" we can't just send a team down."

" why not?"

" the tunnel is highly radioactive."

Celestia's jaw dropped again as this new information hit her. " but that makes no sense. There is no uranium deposits in the mountain. "

" I know. The scientists think there might be radioactive waste from... A past time, hidden in the lava tubes."

" by past times, you mean ... them?"

Celestia spoke, still shocked.

" yes. Celestia, they are gone and you need to see that. Their civilization has crumbled apart and we have shook ourselves of their ashes. " Luna said, trying to bring her sister back to the present. As royalty they knew most about human civilization ( even if there is barely any trace of them left). But after discovering the cause of their demise, celestia had since been scarred and frightened by the thought of atomic weapons. Luna reserved little interest in humans so she rarely brought up humans in front of her sister. But now that the threat of earthquakes destroying caunterlot and killing innocent ponies was obvious, Luna felt she had no choice but to bring humans, let alone irradiated waste where some idiot could reach and bring radiation poisoning to caunterlot, in to conversation with her sister. " but now a large trace of their time is in those tunnels. And if that's true we will risk large amounts of knowledge about human civilization to be leaked out to the public. That may lead to the creation of more atomic weapons and the destruction of our kind." Celestia remarked. " your right, I guess we should send down a team of ponies we can trust."

" who trust us."

" and who won't tell any one what they find Down there."

Celestia then jumped from her chair and ran full gallop into her room. After a few minuets she came back out holding a scroll in her levitation." And I know just the 6 to go down there." She said as the scroll dissipated Into the air. Celestia smiled as she looked out into her country, her kingdom. Luna smiled at her sister as she unfolded her wings and then took flight into the sky. Neither thought of the tremors for the rest of the night.

Twilight was just finished organizing a book shelf after a small incident had thrown them from shelf. After putting the last book in alphabetical order in a row, she yawned before deciding to go to bed. As she made her way upstairs to her room, a small hand reached up and tapped the violet unicorns shoulder. She turned around to see her assistant as well as friend, spike. " what could you want at this hour of the night?" She asked the nervous dragon. " uh, well I suppose I should have given you this sooner , but ... " he said as he held up a small sickly yellow scroll. Twilight quickly snatched it out of his hands and opened it. " it's from the princess. She sent it earlier this afternoon. " spike continued. As twilight read the message, the unicorns facial expressions got brighter. Spike couldn't help but hear what the princess tasked them with this time. " what is it twilight? Dragons? Curses? Or has discord escaped again? Is it some awesome adventure to save equestria?" Spike questioned. Twilight turned around and replied. " no, better!"

" what can be better than an awesome, epic adventure to save equestria?"

" we get to explore caunterlot mountains lava tubes!" Twilight practically squealed. Spikes smile went down. " you say that as if its A good thing." He said, unimpressed with the immensity of the task. " princess celestia wants me and the rest of the girls to discover the source of the recent earthquakes caunterlot has been experiencing." Twilight said, quickly getting irritated by the young dragon. " it's just strange that celestia would send you to explore some underground tunnel to stop a series of tremors. Not fighting a lord of chaos, not saving a kingdom from a ancient unicorn, no it just has to be some boring, empty tunnels under caunterlot. What's so big about that, that the most powerful pony in equestria needs the elements of harmony to explore tunnels that are long and, as I have said before, empty?"

Spike responded. " who cares? I have always wanted to visit the lava tubes. All they want is for us to find the source of the earth quakes." Twilight said before yawning. " and all I want right now is to go to bed. We will set out in the morning for caunterlot. Goodnight spike." Twilight yawned again before laying on her bed. " good night twilight." Spike said before crawling into his bed. After realizing his exact words in his last sentence, he giggled realizing he just accidentally rhymed ' twilight' and ' night'. They both then fell asleep.

It was late that night when it hit. Unlike the others, this tremor was large, ranging as far as a 8.2. It demolished many old buildings and even crumbled part of the mountain side. It also created large fissures in the ground. After the tremors, the royal guards were sent to help. a few ponies had gotten trapped under the ruins of their house. It collapsed due to one of the fissures running through it. After the ponies were rescued, a news team arrived on the site. The reporter looked at the survivors, noticing their faces stuck in horror, their body's shivering and a few had gone cationic . He approached one survivor to under stand their story of the incident. Immediately after asking him to talk, the survivor became completely still and silent. " I was sleeping when it hit. I remember falling through the floor and into the basement. I hit my head hard, and I felt like I broke a few of my bones. The ground was rolling under me like a wave. I then turned to look at the floor. " he then became silent once more, his glassy eyes were staring into space. " and then what happened?" The reporter asked. " I saw it. I heard it. In the crack that went through the floor, I saw a huge sea of red fire move under. I then heard the awful sound. Like that of the screech of a hawk, but deeper and lower. " the survivor said before going cationic once more. The intrigued reporter finished his notes and went off to interview more civilians, who also saw the sea of fire move under the fissures. The sound was also heard as well.


	3. Ranotori: the thunder bird

Celestial knew from the reports, the horror her ponies witnessed. She also created a theory to answer the earth quakes. " Luna, I know the connection to what these ponies saw and the tremors. Just listen to me." Celestia said to her sister. Luna, how ever, didn't want to hear it. " celestia. Thou are too stressed by these icidents. We think it may be afflicting thou's mind." Luna replied, turning her back on her sister. " there is a lava flow under the mountain, it's been weakening the structure of it so much that a large amount of force can shake it hard enough to have those tremors. And ..." She was interrupted by Luna. " thou needs to end this now! Twilight shall be here soon to investigate the tunnels. Thou shouldn't be so stressed." Her sister said to her. " I guess your right Luna, I am too stressed over this. Twilight can stop any rouge lava flow in the tubes if she has to." Celestia surrendered. " it will be all right." Luna said before heading toward her sisters balcony. " I hope your right Luna," celestia muttered as she watched Luna take flight. " I really hope your right."

The six mares leaped off the train and into the busy streets of caunterlot. Usually it was full of cheerful ponies and beautiful scenery. However, today caunterlot was in ruin, the streets filled with family members crying over their dead. Every where the mares looked, the disaster soon followed. All of them were speechless as they headed toward the castle. Upon reaching the doors, they were escorted by the royal guards to the princess, nothing out of place. " the princess must be so delighted to see us." Rarity said, breaking the silence. Spike stared back up at her. " isn't a bad thing when you 6 are summoned by a princess. " rarity shook her head. " we'll this quest seems a bit mild compared to the other things we've been called upon to complete." Rarity said. But as soon as they entered the throne room and looked upon the princess, rarity was soon eating her words. The princess looked , at the same time, stern and worried. Twilight immediately knew this was no small task. " princess." The 6 ponies said in unison. " yes, as you know I have requested you to find a way to end these tremors we've been having. It has killed many and mortally upset others. It would be pleasant to find their source and end them. " celestia spoke grimly. " we will do our best, princess." Twilight said. " there are a few complications with this quest." The princess said before pulling out a rack of hasmat suits. " the tunnels are contaminated with lethal amounts of radiation. You will need these to explore them." She finished as the former bearers of harmony stared speechless at the hasmat suits. Each one of them realizing the immense danger they would be in the presence of. Rarity found the courage to speak up. " and why would the tunnels be radioactive?" She said, more out of worry than curiosity. Celestia's face darkened as it filled with an even grimmer expression. " guards." She said firmly. As soon as they were recognized, they straightened up and stood still, waiting for their next order. " you may leave now, please." They took no spare time to quickly leave. " rarity and the rest of you, I have purposely neglected to inform you one last thing. " she walked over to a old , dust coated stained glass window, very similar to the others in the room. But this one was very, very different. Instead of pictures of heroes and heroines, villains and monsters, there was a sphere floating in a black void dotted with white spots, decorated like some one had painted them by pouring white paint through a strainer. The picture was odd. The spheres coloring and detail showed the left side as a blood red and dark orange covered landscape, sprinkled with odd looking towers. The towers were a pole with a umbrella like protrusion at the top. Fire could be seen on the edges of the sphere. Sky scrapers in ruins amongst blackened piles of rubble. While the right side was an exact opposite. Leafy green trees and grass were shown, with cheerful ponies playing under a light blue sky. Flowers littered the ground, and mountains could be seen In the distance. " this is how we came to be. Much like the story you all probably grew up with. The one that says we were the creation of intelligence, a god. And that the world we know was forged out of a thousand fires that were soon put out so grass could grow and the sky could turn blue. It is all based on truth. We were created by intelligence. But not a god. They are called humans. Bipedal creatures much like large hairless apes. They created us with an advanced magic that was more powerful then anything we have today. Unfortunately, they blew themselves up with extremely powerful weapons. Weapons that destroyed cities in less than five minutes. It also created radiation. Even though the planet is now perfect again for life, large deposits of radioactive waste left over from old human cities, still exist underground. I fear that new lava flow has created tunnels that lead directly to a deposit. That is why the lava tube is radioactive." Celestia lectured. Twilight in turn, said. " why would finding a deposit be such a bad thing? " celedtia sighed and lowered her head. She turned to face the stained glass window. " I fear the weapon the humans have will be reinvented here." Celestia stated quickly. Her tone of voice alone was enough to send images of a city disappearing In a flash of light and heat. They soon lifted their minds from thought and spoke. " I agree to go." Apple jack said. " so will I. " fluttershy agreed softly. " count me in!" Rainbow said excitedly, hiding her cowardly fears. Soon all the ponies agreed to task ahead. " I wish you best of luck." The princess said before watching the 6 ponies and the radiation suits teleport out of the room. Celestia had never felt so queasy before.

Soon after arriving at the tunnels, the mane six quickly put on the anti radiation suits. Twilight discovered, to her delight, that the suit had a Geiger counter. As soon as it was activated the machine started clicking slow and steady. Twilight smiled at having this one useful device.

The six ponies walked around the cliff they were below, looking for any tunnels as which to explore. Very quickly they discovered a huge entrance to a lava tube. The size of the opening could easily dwarf a hydra by yards. " this it?" Said applejack through the suit. Twilight shrugged as she lead them all in to the tunnel. But this was no ordinary lava tube. One side was a wall, carved from countless gallons of lava flowing through it every second, millions of years ago. However, on the opposite side was a obviously man made structure. It was rectangular and white ( although the white was almost all covered in strange burns marks that scorched the concrete wall black. " oh, is this one those structures from the human things celestia talked about?" The crazed pinkie pie asked. " I think it is." Fluttershy whispered. But her whisper was more of a shout in the silence. As the group approached the building, they noticed large areas on the wall that looked as though something had pulled part of the wall out. There were also huge scratch marks scoring the building. The most terrifying sign, however, were the piles of bones littering the tunnel floor. Every two feet the mares would only step into another pile. Twilight, out of curiosity, walked up to one of the piles, before her Geiger counter suddenly went off with a series of fast clicks. Twilights eyes opened wide before settling back into thought. " the bones are more irradiated than the tunnel." She said, her voice muffled by the suit. " that means that the have been here after the lava tube was created. What ever killed them was a more focused radiation." She finished. The other mares stayed in silence, only looking back at the building and then to twilight. Each one realized something. " that means the structure was built into the lava tube. " fluttershy stated, breaking the silence. The 6 mares then decided to approach the building once more. Upon finding a door, they entered. The first thing they noticed was the paper covering the dark room. As the mares came in farther, they looked at the papers realizing that they were magazines and newspapers as well as official looking documents. Rarity picked up what looked like a newspaper, only to drop it upon seeing the termites running across it. Twilight picked up the fallen news and tried her best to decipher the heading. all she could make out were a few words. " can you all please collect the papers please. I would like to study these when we have time. " she said. As they collected more papers, rainbow happened to unearth a control console Beneath a stack of newspapers. Out of curiosity she hit one of the buttons on it. To her surprise, a loud grinding sound shook the room in response. Twilight and rarity ran out side in time to hear a unearthly sound. The sound of a hawks screeching was heard throughout the tunnels although it was too loud for it to be a regular hawk. Rarity and twilight had to cover their ears to avoid getting their ear drums blown out. The rest of the mane 6 galloped out of the structure in time to see a distant orange glow in the dark tunnel. The glow got brighter and brighter as it got closer. The ponies stared in fright at what they must've thought was a rolling sea of molten rock, flowing straight for them. They decided to make a run for it. But as they got to the entrance, a huge shape flew over their heads, while emitting a fiery orange glow that heated the air around it. It flew out of the tunnel only allowing the frightened ponies to see two purple bird legs the size of the caunterlot castle. They knew this wasn't lava.

They grabbed their stuff and ran out.

It was a calm, cloudy night in caunterlot. Every pony was set to go to bed. Princess Luna had finished raising the moon, and was going to bed. As she started closing her eyes, the ground shook violently for a second before stoping. It was soon followed by a loud boom. Luna sat up in bed, looking around for the source. After a few seconds, a second quake and boom went off. Luna climbed out of her bed and walked over to her nearby window and looked out. She was frightened to see a titanic shape in the distance, that was quickly approaching the city. She ran full gallop to her sisters room to warn of the danger. Meanwhile, frightened citizens looked out their windows to see gigantic bird feet, smash down upon the street. Some ponies saw or felt a huge red and orange wing rub a few bricks loose off of buildings. The creature was so large most of it was hidden above the clouds, the only thing indicating its existance was an orange, red glow in the clouds, with two bright yellow ovals at the top. Twilight and her friends teleported on the top of the castle, just in time to see the monster stomp through caunterlot. They also saw the lines of military, which included tanks, helicopter gunships, chariot bombers and artillery, form in an arc in front of the castle. As the huge creature got within range, all hell broke loose. Machine guns fired from helicopters while the line of 50 tanks kept up a constant wall of lead. And the artillery fired bullets like there was no tomorrow. A squadron of chariot bombers flew over head, releasing their payload, creating a huge inferno around the front of the creature. Finally the commanders ordered to crease fire. As the smoke cleared, all silence was broken as a deafining hawks screech came out of the place the creature stood. The darkness lit up with a bright yellow glow, before an arc of fire shot out of the clouds with tremendous force, hitting the tanks and a few unfortunate helicopters, flinging the red hot vehicles backwards. . Slowly the clouds began to disperse revealing the monster. Twilight was shocked by its form. ' it's a Phoenix?' She thought surprised by the the size of the bird. It was red with an orange chest. It's primary feathers were sharp and an intermixing of red and orange. It's eyes were bight yellow ovals that were completely absent of pupils and iris's. the creature gave out a screech before walking forward. The angry monster started crashing through the military, swatting its wings, taking helicopters down, a lot at a time. The chariot bombers flew over head again, ready to drop a final payload. But the creature released another blast of fire on the bombers, catching them on fire, leading them to crash into the ground. One flew right at the castle missing the mane 6 by a few feet, before hitting the tower below them, the payload exploded, shaking the building. A brave helicopter flew up to the monsters head and released a volley of lead upon the creature. But the bullets just bounced of the creatures feathers. The annoyed bird pulled his head back before slamming the helicopter with the side of its beak. The helicopter went spinning out of control off the Side of the mountain. The pilot and gunner jumped out in time and landed safely on the ground, before running away. The monster then started making its way through the debris towards the castle. The frightened ponies looked up at the monster who dwarfed the castle. As it got closer the ponies could see the creatures shadow wash over them, draping the castle in darkness. Meanwhile, the princess made no haste of the escape from the castle. They dodged running ponies, and ran up stair cases and down stair cases. They were running down a corridor when a giant foot crashed into the middle of the hall. The princesses stopped just in Time to avoid being crushed. They stared in shock at the creature as it walked through the castle and behind it. They watched as the gigantic bird lifted its wings before taking flight to the sky's. the orange, red creature disapeared into the night, leaving behind a half destroyed city in its wake.


	4. The kings arrival

That morning was full of the loud yells and sobs of the ponies who witnessed the nights events. And for those who didn't ( only a small handful), the ruins of half the castle and pieces of tanks and machinery were enough to show that something big happened last night. The mane six had been reunited with the princess and together, over the remainder of the night, tried to put together the puzzle. " it can't have been genetically made. A lab grown creature like that would be hard to create. It's own mass would kill it anyways. " twilight spoke to celestia, the latter nodding her head. " it could be from before our time. Before humans even." Celestia sugested. " a prehistoric creature would be easier to explain but, nothing like that exits in any accounts. "

" you told me that there was a human made structure in the tunnels right? Could there have been documents or clues pertaining to the monster?"

Twilight rushed over to her saddle bags, grabbing a pile of dusty papers. " we recovered the papers. One of them could tell us more about the creature." The purple unicorn said, before professionally rampaging through the old, crumbling pages of content, most of which was either unimportant, or made no sense. It was a streak of brownish yellow that caught twilights eye. Suddenly, a strikingly, well kept folder was pulled out of the pile in a transparent cloak of purple. The paper. Unlike the others, was newer looking, with a seemingly scratch less, torn free appearance. The two ponies new that this was important.

Upon opening the folder, a barrage of pristine white papers with block letters arranged in perfect orders and newspaper clippings fell out and onto the floor. The ponies hurriedly scrambled the pieces back onto the desk afterwards. Twilight was more focused on not damaging the papers than she really cared about reading any of them, but one marble block of paper stood out among the rest. On it were solid black letters that spelled a title.

PROJECT MONARCH REPORT:

Ranotori incident

out of curiosity twilight started reading the report. After a few moments of silence, twilight gulped, and said quietly. " celestia, I know what this creature is now." Celestia shot her head around to twilight who then continued speaking." The humans knew about him before they Knew he was alive. In these papers, a group of human citizens saw the bird creature while hiking. They already had fossil evidence of a large prehistoric bird, but they believed it to be extinct. Soon they tracked down the creature and captured it and locked it in an under ground holding area. They also named it. The human who discovered it named the fossil tyrantori, or ' tyrant bird'. The humans who hunted him down called him ' ranotori' or ' thunder bird'. The fossils dated back nearly sixty million years ago. " celestia's eyes grew wide. She then stated. " this creature is older than any sentient species on this planet. " twilight nodded. " it's stated that due to the ecosystem back then, it was the dominat species of that time. And it soon evolved into dinosaurs and later modern birds. " celestia's face grew very pale. " what does it eat?" Twilight was caught off gaurd by that question. " ummm... Well it says in here they believed it to consume radiation. " she said slowly and unsure." radi-I-I-ation?" The princess said, uneasy. Both ponies suddenly remembered the lava tube. " my theory is that the tunnel we went into was carved by the humans to contain ' Ranotori'. They studied him. And we let it go." Twilight spoke, terror rising through her voice, while slowly realizing that there was a gigantic, irradiated monster unleashed in equestria. " you released him?" Celestia questioned. " well rainbow hit this button and it must have opened a door to its holding area. " celestia shook her head. " never mind, what's important is that we track this creature down and find a way to get rid of it." It was then that, coincidently, a scroll appeared out of thin air, in a cloud of green fire and smoke. The princess quickly unrolled and read the scroll. Her eyes grew larger and larger until she stopped scanning the page. " ranotori is headed towards Los Pegasus. " the silence in the room intensified drastically. But celestia and twilight came to a conclusion fast. " are the elements safe?" Twilight asked. Celestia nodded her head. " gather your friends. It's a long train ride to Los Pegasus. " twilights previously horrified face began to reverse. She knew that she would be off on another adventure. " I'll see you at train station. " celestia said. Twilights smile drooped into puzzlement. " your going with us?"

" i will be assisting you and your friends in ridding our land of the creature. Luna will stay here to take on my roles." She said as she watched her students smile reappear. Twilight ran off to gather her friends while celestia looked for her sister. It was silent for once.

In the morning suns light, five Pegasi ponies flew through the cold air, seemingly following something. Even though silence was constant around them, the occasional ' THUNK' was heard from the mass of fire below the wonderbolts. Spitfire was especially calm when she was asked to follow after ranotori and to mark where he was every 2 hours. So far his direction had been set on Los Pegasus. Spitfire looked down to see the firey red and orange titan below her flap its enormous wings. She noticed its strange flapping motion. Instead of a rowing motion, it was slow drawn out ripple along the wings. The wondrbolts captain lifted her head back into the crisp morning sky as wind constantly attacked her mane, sending it in every direction. Looking back down she noticed that ranotori almost blended in with the morning sky's pallet of red, yellow and orange. The wonderbolts just kept following the behemoth, and they would continue till it landed. But as spitfire looked down again at the creature, she accidentally flew into cloud, blinding her. Before she got out of it, though, the full gray of the cloud was replaced by red as the air temperature around spitfire shot up in degrees. The Pegasus managed to avoid hitting ranotoris large wing, which quickly saw was on fire. She stopped and hovered for a few seconds and observed the rippling sea of constant fire, while she puzzled over the sight. She then caught up with the other four ponies while taking small glances at the fire covered bird below her. They continued on to the birds destination.

It was a vibrant morning for the ponies living in Los Pegasus. Nothing seemed out of the usual; ponies stepping out of houses either made of cloud or brick, and strolling along , waving to neighbors, merrily to the nearest diner and grabbing their daily breakfast. Then they continued on to the grey metal skyscrapers or industrial cloud buildings that shot out rainbows from them. There were no exceptions for the crew of the royal guard boat positioned a few miles out to sea.

The morning couldn't have been better for spade. She and her crew had been on the case of pirates haunting the west coast, raiding ships, leaving terrified victims. They had finally caught the criminals the previous night. Spade smiled as she slowly sipped her morning coffee, reclining in her chair below deck, her hind legs crossed on a small table. The day was easy for her. " just a watch day. No pirates or unregistered vessels." Spade said. Her smile soon left as shouts were heard from the top deck. " in the name of..," spade said as she slowly got up out her chair and started making her way to the ladder that led to the deck above her. as she started to climb, the shouts of her crew became clearer. " that thing in the distance...," what is ..." " ...monster!..." Shouted the bedraggled crew. " monster? There's no way the crew could see a hydra, much less a dragon here so close to civilization." Spade muttered under her breath as she opened the hatch to the top deck. She climbed out to see her crew running around the deck, frightened looks on their faces as they shouted. Spade whistled, bringing every pony to silence. " what is talk of a monster. That is nonsense. No creature would come within ten miles of Los Pegasus. So quite prancing around and - and..." Spade just noticed the source of the crews fears. Several large plates, almost as large as the guard boat, cut through the water straight towards the boat. Every pony held their stillness as the titanic objects came straight for them. But right before hitting the boat, they went under missing the boat by several feet. The boat then fell in with the displaced water, before rising back up. The crew was still in shock as the boat became still once more. The captain almost had a heart attack after the event. But it was not due to the creature, but which direction it happened to be going in. " it-it's headed for Los Pegasus!" Captain spade realized. Her gaze caught the plates returning to the surface like knives slicing their way towards the main land.

Ranotori's flight path changed dramatically. The wonder bolts and the monster bird had just started to see the city of Los Pegasus when ranotori decided to start a barrel roll. " move out the way! Fall back! Fall back!" Spitfire screamed into her head set. The Pegasi shot of the way when the bird started diving, spinning as well. The confused ponies watched it turn into a tornado of orange red, as it picked up speed while it head straight for the ground. It got closer and closer to the ground, a collision sure to happen, when it slammed into the earth. A cloud of dust was kicked up by the impact, obscuring any view of the now seemingly dead Titan.

The elements and celestia had arrived minutes before the creatures suicide. The train station happened to be on a mountain about a mile away from the city itself. There they could watch what would happen next. When the dust had cleared, no giant dead monster lay on the ground, but a hole had appeared. " it drilled into the ground!" Pinkie shouted. " There is a uranium deposit under the city. ranotori is probably feeding." Soon all the ponies, wonder bolts and mane six both, turned their heads in the same direction. But not towards the hole. The ground shook then, as the ponies looked out towards the sea.

The beaches at Los Pegasus were surprisingly full at 6 in the morning. Pastel colored ponies paraded around the luxurious white sand, while others swam in the cool ocean water. It wasn't long, though, before some pony noticed something was off. It was just a regular Pegasus who just wanted to enjoy his day off from work, at the beach. But it was him who noticed the ocean water dramatically receding. An obvious omen to an upcoming disaster. " tsunami!" He screamed as he flew up into the air. His shouts drew the attention of all those on the beach, who seconds before had been laughing or having fun, now started to run or fly from the scene, as a wave the size of sky scrapers came closer to the beach. It then hit the shore and washed into the lower part of the city.

The ponies who had reach a higher stand point sighed relief. But as soon as the ground shook, and paused and shook again, they realized there was something more to the tsunami than the wave. Every one in the city slowly turned their head towards the bay, where a gigantic creature lifted itself out of the water. It was as tall as any building that pony kind could build, and it's skin was that like of an alligators. On the monsters back was a valley of knife like protrusions that ran down to its long tail. The creature then lifted its head before opening it's mouth, letting out a fierce roar, not that of an animal, but that of royalty.

Twilight at that time, was frantically searching through the project monarch papers looking for some clue as to what this new monster was. It was a news clipping that revealed it all. Having learned this new titans name, She muttered under her breath. " godzilla."


	5. The dethroning of the king

Two prehistoric monsters have showed up on equestrias west coast. Although one was deep under Los Pegasus, the other was about to make its way through it. Godzilla had traveled miles and miles after sensing ranotoris rampage through caunterlot, and after realizing him as a threat, made his way to the coastline. There were two things Godzilla noticed upon looking down at the city. One: the familiar lines of tanks and artillery had started building a wall between him and the city. Two: it wasn't humans driving the tanks or flying away in terror. No, they were technicolor creatures that walked on all fours and seemed to have wings or strange cones on their heads. But due to the line of militia lining up and hoping to have that one lucky shot at penetrating the monsters flesh and pierce his heart, killing him, he hade to ignore the creatures. But Godzilla knew that that fate could never happen. Even two parasitic, Godzilla killers couldn't stop him. He made his first few steps unto land. The first step that Godzilla could take, was a signal for the military to open fire on the giant creature. But he just walked right on through, stepping on tanks and artillery guns as he went. Soon though, they became more of a nuisance for him, so out of provocation, Godzilla's back began to light up a blue color that climbed up to his head where he released a blast of atomic fire upon a few helicopters and a cloud house. The burning wreckage crashed into the ground as the Titan walked through the streets of Los Pegasus, stepping on smaller buildings sometimes, or scraping against bigger ones or cloud buildings. He stopped his march when a shell cracked against the back of his neck, Although it was to no avail as Godzilla's alligator skin was bomb proof. But this one shot was enough to lure the monster to turn around to face a lone tank. Godzilla then approached him, ready to step onto the piece of military machine. But this turned out to be a huge mistake , as a orange, red blur slammed into him, knocking him onto the tank and the side of a skyscraper. Out of the dust, the shape of ranotori could not be clearer. The thunder bird opened its beak to let out a hacking sound that was pretty much the monsters version of laughing. But it was only a short lived victory as a huge reptilian tail shot out of the dust and slammed into ranotori, driving him back almost half a mile into several cloud buildings and brick structures. Godzilla rose out of the cloud of dust then, and started moving towards his adversary. Before making it all the way over, ranotori shot out of the wreckage, and like a bat out of hell, flew at Godzilla. But the alpha predator was ready this time, moving out of the way fast enough to avoid being hit. He was also quick enough to shot out a thick arm that ranotori slammed beak first into. The bird was only lucky that his beak happened to be made from materials that were harder than diamond.

Godzilla then turned to face ranotori, before punching him in the head with a large fist, that made ranotori fall to the ground. But the prehistoric beast was quick enough to send one giant bird talon straight into Godzilla's face. As the reptilian monster backed up, ranotori got up. Both creatures froze then as each one was beginning to prepare a long range attack. Godzilla's back lit up blue as ranotori's fire turned small and yellow. Suddenly they both shot a stream of super heated energy at each other. Godzilla was surprised that ranotori's capability to produce a powerful flow of gas that after igniting became a biological flame thrower. What they both then realized was that they were caught in a beam fight, where both monsters long range attacks meet as the monsters try to over power the other. Godzilla was focused on applying as much energy as he could into his wispy blue atomic breath. But the military had gathered around his feet and was again shooting at the creatures. Ranotori barely sustained damage from the military, but Godzilla was distracted by the constant explosions on him. Ranotori's bio flame thrower eventually over powered Godzilla's atomic breath, resulting in Godzilla being launched into the buildings behind him. The thunder bird then flew over to where Godzilla lay, before a giant foot kicked out and caught ranotori in the chest knocking him back into a nearby mountain. The two titans began glowing again, preparing to use their long range attacks once more.

The 7 ponies on the mountain watched as the two monsters fought and fought. The ponies could only watch in amazement and horror as the two forces of nature duked it out on one another. They noticed the way that Godzilla would attack, mainly focusing on brute force, while ranotori used his flight capabilities as an obvious advantage over Godzilla. Even though both monsters easily matched each other, Godzilla ( the stronger of the two) seemed to be losing the battle. " the military is distracting the Godzilla monster, and that's why he is losing." Explained the princess. " can't they call off the attack on the creatures? Not just hopelessly shoot at them. " rarity questioned. " we can't. Many ponies will die if we don't try." Celestia said firmly. " no offense princess, but they don't seem to be doing so well." Rainbow commented. The princess answered with silence, as she watched the fight.

Godzilla was beat down and exhausted from this battle. He was bruised all over and even had a gash on his back from where ranotori kicked at him with diamond like talons. He didn't think that this would be a hard fight, but ranotori sure gave him a hell of one. But if Godzilla was nearly beaten, ranotori was in no better condition. The great bird stood over the reptile as it prepared to finish him off. But Godzilla had a plan. As the bird started to hover above the other monster, flying higher and higher, his sharp talons ready to pierce the armored plating on Godzilla's chest, the alpha predators back started to light up. Soon ranotori had reached near space before free falling down unto his opponent. But as he got within a mile of Godzilla's spot, he was hit with a blue beam that burnt a few unprotected feathers and heated the monster even more.

Godzilla watched as his atomic breath knocked the thunder bird out of its flight path. The gigantic bird was thrown off by a foot from Godzilla, and as an effect, smashed into the ground. Ranotori got up, dazed, before being slammed into again by the reptilian monster. For the next few minutes, Godzilla gained the upper hand against ranotori. The birds once gleaming red and orange feathers were slowly becoming ruffled and coated in dirt. But he wouldn't give in to Godzilla. Soon Godzilla tried to once again beat down ranotori using his tail, but his oppenet was too quick, dodging the appendage and jabbing one red wing into Godzilla's chest. The monster, weakened by his injuries, fell down and did not come back up. All the ponies watching gasped as Godzilla collapsed onto the ground causing an earthquake like wave to surge through the ground. After seeing his work pay off, ranotori let out a series of dry clicks, a crude laugh at the dethroned king. The bird creature then lifted it self off the ground and began flying more inland. Twilight didn't know wether to celebrate at the fall of Godzilla or feel sadness towards his obvious defeat. They then made their way into Los Pegasus.


	6. Taking back the throne

2story5

The king had fallen. After a tremendous battle with ranotori, Godzilla, once the top predator on earth, now was lying on his side. His injuries were little compared to his past fights, but it was the fact that ranotoris endurance that proved a greater strength than the reptile could ever have. He had given into his biggest weakness. Godzilla uses brute force and depends on bringing the adversary to tiredness . But ranotori was able to take what ever Godzilla threw at him. He was practically impenetrable, his bones were stronger than any other known material on earth, and Godzilla's atomic breath didn't have much effect on him. Intense heat could not stop the thunder bird from gaining victory. It wasn't all ranotori's cause for Godzilla to collapse, the military was a main factor. Because of the relentless helicopters and tanks, Godzilla was distracted with fighting them and ranotori.

Godzilla wasn't dead, but he was suffering the symptoms of defeat. If he could think, most likely he would want to know how this creature could bring him down. How a bird nonetheless could with stand his attacks. When he fought the M.U.T.O's a long time ago, he had fought a flying creature as well as a bigger one that nearly matched his size. But now godzilla could only guess that the M.U. were extremely vulnerable, too easy of an opponent. In simple terms , the parasites were weak. Not even to be considered a challenge. Ranotori had proven a more difficult one. Also since ranotori lived millions of years before Godzilla was created, his experience with fighting this monster was low.

The ponies gathered around the de-throned king. Their doubts of him still living were gone as they felt his breath, now in quick strokes, blow across them. The battle left the feeling of uneasiness and discomfort in many if not all who witnessed it. The realization that humongous creatures lived among them was coming to all. And it was boosted by the fact that one such creature laid in front of them. Every pony was astounded by the size of Godzilla, Reaching to almost twice the size of tallest building in equestria. You, the reader, cannot even imagine the terror that streaked through the hearts of not just los Pegasus, but all equestria that day.

Twilight was less terrified than she was mystified by Godzilla. ' why would this monster show up and fight the other creature?' She thought. She read the other papers discussing Godzilla In the folder, so she knew that Godzilla evolved millions of years after ranotori's species was supposedly extinct . So it couldn't have been prey to Godzilla, but that would be an explanation for Godzilla's defeat in the battle. But still, why would Godzilla come from thousands of miles away from deep under the ocean to fight a creature that he probably has never even knew existed? That might be from... No, twilight couldn't see why the reptile would save them willingly. There had to be some other reason. She decided not to dwell on it right now. There were bigger problems to deal with. Kaiju sized problems.

Ranotori's next flight path set every pony off the edge. The one town that was kept safe from disaster and major problems. It couldn't have been caunterlot or phillydelphia. No, it was ponyville. The home of the elements of harmony, the heart of equestria. And the thunder bird was headed towards it, the storm following quickly behind it. No one knew about the particularly large uranium ore hidden underneath it. The bird was hungry, his meal in Los Pegasus barley sustaining him. It was the fact that ponyville was small, barely could be considered a town compared to manehatten or caunterlot. But it was due to its size that any fear of a giant monster that could destroy half a city on its own, would be magnified in ponyville. Ranotori could attack and leave nothing but rubble behind him. They knew they had to some how provoke ranotori away from the town and to some where safer. But how they would do it was a possibility not yet realized. There was simply nothing to avoid ranotori's raid on ponyville.

The first images to work through Godzilla's eyes were blurry and disoriented. He could see colors overlapping, starting new colors as his eyelids slowly raised. The colors and shapes were moving about, and even though there was an occasional yell or shriek of seagulls in the distance, everything was silent. When his vision started clearing, he could make out the lines that traced the colorful creatures in front of him. Thousands of the pony creatures had gathered around Godzilla, in awe from his immense size and appearance. The giant monster slowly over looked the ponies, noting of their strange multicolored coats, and how human like they acted. Godzilla couldn't tell if he was still on earth or if some divine being had transported him to another planet. It was possible but it wasn't the case. Godzilla took one last look before attempting to rise back up, all his efforts met with the pain of solid ground as he fell once more. Again he tried to get up, while watching the ponies scramble out of his way. This time he stayed up.

Looking around, Godzilla looked inland and using his powerful vision, he spotted ranotori far off in the distance, barley the size of a speck. But the king knew that this was his adversary for some time, a deadly antagonist to fight against. And whatever he did, he would have to win any battles in the future, which were certain to happen.

Godzilla lifted one bulky leg, before dropping it in front of him, one giant step. Then he did the same with the other leg, taking slowly steps one at a time. The multicolored crowd before him shifted their minds from a dazed thought process to awe as the gigantic monster made its way farther inland. His next destination? Ponyville. His plan? Fight ranotori again until he wins. His goal? Take back the throne which is rightfully his. Unaware of what was before him, he hesitantly quicker his pace, the thought of seeing ranotori's corpse spread out flat in front of him was a tempting sight.

The 7 ponies quickly went back to the train. Their home was going to be the setting of war.

Sorry for the short chapter. But I wanted to slow down after the first battle so I can build up again for the next battle. I got a negative review on the previous chapter that exclaimed that Godzilla should have won the first battle. I disagree. The reason I had Godzilla lose his first fight with ranotori was to give Godzilla something that could beat him the first battle. Of course Godzilla will eventually win against ranotori but the first battle just had to go in favor of ranotori. Please enjoy the rest of the story, I am trying to make this more in the style of the original movies, where godzilla would just fight and destroy, not something weird or whatever.


	7. Battle field: pony ville

The Pegasus team flew alongside the titanic bird, while the mane six with the princess followed after the reptilian monster that was right on ranotori's trail. Godzilla was set on regaining his rightful throne from the creature that had taken it from him. His footfalls came down like axes, smashing into the ground and pulling back out again, leaving an imprint of his foot.

As ranotori flew over the landscape, the perpetual fire that engulfed him grilled the trees down to dry husks, before catching ablaze. As both monsters made their way to pony ville, the ominous streak of fear followed close by. In celestia's mind she could see the carnage from Los Pegasus being photoshopped into pony ville. Buildings being crushed or knocked down. Trees on fire. The world ending. The fate of equestria wasn't in her hooves anymore, but in the gaping jaws of two titans who were resistant to bullets, immune to fire, and left unscathed from bombs. And worse still: these two monsters were now locked in war. A war that would end every thing she knew and cared about. And it wasn't the monsters themselves she worried about. While the monsters had declared war on each other, ponies across equestria eventually learned about the canterlot incident. This frightened many causing most to go hide away in basements and shelters. But a few had decided to take the situation to a whole new level. " they know now. They know that a species had lived before us. And the only reason why they would figure it out was the initial search for a powerful weapon." Celestia stated after consulting the newspaper. " but we have the elements of harmony? Why would some pony just go out and build a weapon when we already have a defense against threats?" Rainbow asked. The princess sighed and shook her head. " it doesn't work like that. The elements and the very energy they're powered by can not be used on any thing non evil. As far as we know, these monsters are prehistoric creatures we just accidentally woke up ,Now engaged in combat. "

" oh. But is there a way to deter them from attacking the major cities and towns?" Twilight questioned. The sun princess gave her student a sad look. " no, we don't." Every ponies gaze fell to the floor. Not a single sound was made, not even the shuffling wings could be heard and it seemed the sound of the train had melted away. It was fluttershy who lifted her head to speak. " umm? Excuse me, but uhh... Couldn't we just... Lead ranotori away with ... Radiation?" She asked. It took a few moments for her words to sink in. Every pony lifted their stare to the timid Pegasus. " it was just suggestion." She said sorrowful. "Fluttershy! Your a genius!" Twilight stated. " I...I Am?"

The confused pony spoke. " all we need to do is lure them away with a large source of radiation. That will buy us time to evacuate the town to a safer area. And then..."

" let the monsters destroy my beloved city." Said celestia in a dead pan tone. " if they destroy another one of my cities, they might as well bring destruction to all equestria. If they so have one more city, were dead." Again silence took the ponies. Out of the dread and silence stepped out one. " with all due respect princess, ah don't think we should give in yet." Applejack spoke. " it's not the town itself that's important, but the people who live and work there. And if we give up, we will be giving up there lives along with it. " every one turned their gaze to her, their minds consulting the meaning of her short speech. " your absolutely right." Celestia said, her past fear denial gone. " we need to send a message to pony ville and warn them to evacuate. " she said seriously. " after all it is the citizens who need saving, not the town." The sun princess spoke, her voice injured by the memories of starting the great town that was doomed to be the next battle field of a war, had come to mind. Even though the town could not be guaranteed protection from the giants, the citizens could be saved from Impending doom. As the princess looked out the window at the ravaged country side, a realization hit her. " what have gotten into?" She whispered as the train headed east.

The sky was a dimming gray, and the air was humid. Everywhere the world suggested silence and peace, but a consistent feeling of dread hung through every thing. It was if the earth knew and was anticipating for the sky to fall. And then it did. Suddenly the lush, green landscape started to become a waning black as fires started popping into existence on trees every where. Soon the charred world was passed over head by a even darker shadow. Soon it was left in peace, right before a titanic foot smashed into it before pulling out of its imprint and continuing to walk forward. The king of monsters walked with fury in each step, his thirst to see this enemy of his dead. Ranotori would pay, and pay hard for crawling out of whatever hell he came from. Godzilla was ready for him this time. This time he was going to come out victor.

Even Though Ranotori was flying as the fastest speed he could muster, when he reached his destination, Godzilla would be right there waiting for him. A battle was evident, and who ever wins, equestria is doomed. As the monsters made their way to the battle ground, the hundreds of ponies hid in shelters and ran about the streets in panicked succession. Children were held close to their mothers while their fathers helped gather and control the frightened public. It was a dark time for every one, and no one could doubt it.

The train slowly pulled into the station, before releasing its passengers who practically flew off of it and made their way to the center of town. The mane 6 and princess celestia pushed through the crowds and towards the center of town. After making their way to the center, celestia cast up a brilliant bright light. " citizens, I know you are panicked and frightened but there is no need to be. The train will take you to away from here so you will all be safe." Celestia said in a loud booming voice. " we can't go any where else! " a voice in the crowd challenged. " those two creatures are going to bring an end to not just this, but every thing we know and care about! And if you think that the best option is just to run away, then you wrong." The voice said again, this time it's owner ( a mint green unicorn) stepped up with it. " I know where they came from and what the are doing here. I also know what they've done before." She stated, putting a shocked look on the princesses face. " but ... How could...?"

" how could I know? It's very simple . Wanna take a guess?" The pony said snob like. Celestia remained in stunned silence. " these creatures came out of no where. It's obvious the reptile one came out from the ocean to hunt the bird one, but the bird is where I make my statement. If it wanted to show up years ago it could have. However, it didn't. So why? Why didn't it" the pony slowly made her way in front of celestia. She turned to face the crowd, and said. " I'll tell you why. Because it was locked up in a vault for thousands of years. But we never did it. We didn't know these creatures existed till now. You know who did though? Do you?" She lowered her voice on her last few words before stating. " humans." The crowd gasped in shock before realizing the fact they didn't know what a human was. " and you knew that 'princess' celestia, didn't you. You even have a mosaic on your wall that depicts them. And they knew about these monsters." The crowd then turned from being confused to angry. Angry at the princess.

Celestia slowly backed away from the angry mob around her. " you knew about this?" Some pony yelled angrily from the sea of ponies. "You lied to us!" Stated another. " please! Control yourselves! " celestia tried to yell, but to no avail. " please, just... Just stop and get back!" She said, but again the crowd ignored her. The were a few inches from the celestial princess when a loud boom ran through the air. Again it came, this time closer. " no, oh no, please, no!" Celestia yelled. A loud bird screech drowned out her voice however. The crowd of ponies stared at the direction the sounds came from, trying to discover their origins. That's when a blur of fiery red and orange crashed through several buildings and into center of town. " run!" Screamed a few of the ponies. The fleeing ponies screamed and thrashed as the crowd left a vacant battle field for the two emerging titanic forces.

1 hour earlier

Apple bloom and her friends sat in their treehouse, musing over their last venture. " there just isn't any exiting things in pony ville any more." She said depressed. " I know. All the action is taking place in canterlot. You heard what happened a night ago?" Scootaloo said. "What happened?" Sweetie belle spoke. ". Well they said this bird thing destroyed part of canterlot. It flew off down to Los Pegasus where it fought this giant lizard and now they are both headed toward pony ville." Scootaloo said. The other two fillies stared at scootaloo in amazement. Apple bloom quickly lost her shocked look before saying. " I got it! Cutie mark crusader monster hunters!" She yelled before scavenging for supplies. " that's a great idea!" Sweetie belle responded happily. " umm I don't know apple bloom, this seems serious. Even if it is a chance at getting our cutie marks, I don't want to risk death. " scootaloo stated, clearly troubled by her friends idea. " ohh come on ya chicken. This could be our big chance to finally get our cutie marks, an if you wanna wimp out, then fine me an sweetie belle will get our cutie marks. Besides how could we possibly get injured? Well be ok." Apple bloom said before pulling out a simple butterfly net. She took it in her mouth and offered it to scootaloo. " so ar yr n? R rt?" She said, her words muffled by the net in her mouth. Scootaloo hesitated for a moment before gingerly accepting the butterfly net. " let's go!" Apple bloom yelled as they filed out of the tree house. ' I hope your right apple bloom.' Scootaloo thought as they headed for town

Lyra was sitting on a park bench, in her ' usual' position. Normally she would be smiling and watching the colts and fillies play around her, or talk to her friends. But today, she sat watching the gray sky with no emotion, ignoring the sounds of children. She was alone. And although she was silent and calm, her thoughts were angry and full of fire. ' how could they lie to us? Their citizens they are supposed to be protecting.' A day ago she was scrambling from a train at canterlot station, as another exited tourist. She went there to see and try to help clean up the terror stricken town. Her efforts brought her to a chance meeting with a frightened pony who had witnessed what he called the ' thunder bird'. This interested Lyra, and she began to start investigating this creature. Even though she didn't believe that a gigantic creature had rampaged through canterlot, she was eating her words when she arrived at the castle grounds that were littered with burnt tanks and spent shell casings. As she walked through the damage she soon arrived at a massive foot print imbedded in the ground. That was enough to convince her that the earth quakes weren't to blame for the destruction of half of the city. Her investigations eventually led her to a stained glass window, decorated with with a planet that was split between thermonuclear war and a peaceful land with grass and flowers and trees. " what does this mean?" Lyra asked herself. It was a pile of papers that were strewn messily across the hall that caught her eye. Every thing fitted into place all of a sudden. The one word she could think of, much less utter, was " humans."

Present

The town fled In terror away from the dueling fates as buildings were being torn down and random fires were started everywhere. " go! Hurry!" The princess shouted to the fleeing towns ponies. " get out and away from the town! Find a safe place! Now!" Celestia yelled again. Soon the crowds dispersed leaving a few stragglers behind that were helped by fluttershy and rainbow dash. When every pony was Secured away from the monsters, twilight ran through a list of every pony in the town. " oh no! This can't happen now!" Twilight screamed. " what is it?" Rarity asked, while approaching twilight. " we're missing a few ponies." Rarity suddenly ran to twilights side as she stifled through the papers. " wait, where's sweetie belle? And apple bloom, and ... Oh my, scootaloo isn't accounted for either! This is dreadful!" Rarity said, the realization of her sister being in peril struck her. " wait? Who's missing 'gain?" Apple jack said, galloping over. " oh no, ma sisters not marked down." She said worriedly. " it's alright, they are most likely alive. They are probably stuck in the town." Twilight stated, trying to calm her friends fears. " we need to go down and get ' em." Apple jack said. Twilight brought her gaze to her friends eyes. " it's dangerous and we All can't go. We can't risk losing any more ponies. But i know your little sisters down there as well as her friends, and we can't afford to lose them." Twilight said to apple jack. " then I'll go down alone and get them." Apple jack spoke. " if they are anywhere, try looking at the west part of town. That's where the monsters haven't reached yet, and if they are all right, then they most likely made it to there." Rarity included. " I will be back with them as soon as possible." Apple jack said before rushing into the orange glaze from the smoldering ponyville and disappearing. " i hope they're alright." Rarity said. " don't worry, those three are the smartest fillies I know. They're alive, I just know it." Twilight said looking upon the clashing titans. " I just know it."

Apple jack raced through the piles of debris and fire as she frantically searched for her sister and her friends. They seemed to be nowhere in the abandoned town. Every place that could most possibly be, yielded no fillies. But just as she had practically looked everywhere, and apple jack herself was beginning to consider giving up, a small cry was barely sound amidst the sounds of battle. The frantic pony heard this and galloped off in its direction. She passed by the burned out shops of the market place where ponies had gone to buy their groceries and daily products. Now they laid as empty shells of their former selves. But Apple jack paid no attention as she rushed toward the ever increasing cry's for help. She soon found the hiding place of her sister and her friends. It was the town hall, which stood very close to the battle ground of the two monsters. A.J quickly galloped to the front doors, narrowly missing being stepped on by a gigantic foot. She frantically opened the door and stepped inside. She closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief before being pounced upon by a unknown force. She opened her eyes and prepared to do battle with her unseen foe. " Apple jack!" Screamed three adolescent voices, happily. She sighed again realizing it was the three fillies she was searching for. " there ya all are. Been searching all over. Glad to see you all safe." Apple jack said while over looking the fillies. " it's good to see you too big sister." Apple bloom said, embracing her sister. Suddenly the building started shaking as if caught in a terrible storm. The windows were all blown out and the wind from out side blew smaller objects out of the building entirely. " come on. We need to get out of here." A.J said to the three younger ponies. They grabbed the butterfly nets they had with them and followed apple jack to the door. They took small, quick glances out the windows, but didn't see what they were searching for. Just as they all reached the door though, the building cracked and started to acend. The ponies quickly sucked as the town hall seemed to levitate for a second before rocketing off towards the giant reptilian. The three fillies looked out in amazement at the giant creature. " we're gonna need a bigger net."

Then a loud, ear piercing screech rang out, which was followed by the mighty roar of Godzilla, answering. Ranotori suddenly appeared out of the sky, twisting as he dived before slamming into Godzilla's chest. The blow knocked the creature down, but not even the strongest attack ranotori could muster could keep the king down for long. He suddenly got up, and with vengeance, swung his powerful tail into the exhausted ranotori. This knocked the monster straight back, threatening to smash into the exact spot where four shocked ponies stood, watching in awe. Seeing this, apple jack quickly got behind the fillies and started ushering them away from their current standing point. " come on now, we need to go." She said as they galloped as fast as they could away from the area. They managed to make far enough before the titanic bird crash landed into the ground, slightly missing apple jack by a few feet. But the creatures flames licked at the mare for a second, burning and scarring her right hind leg. The apple bloom turned around to her sister, alerted by her scream. " I'm okay. Keep going." A.J said in pain. Upon seeing the agony of walking, apple bloom quickly started helping her sister walk. Soon they all made it out of the town and into the survivor camps. " apple jack! " happily said twilight as she ran over to her friend. " twilight, she got hurt badly." Apple bloom said, pulling her sister over to the unicorn. " I'll see what I can do." Twilight said. As the fillies were led into the camps, twilight couldn't help but watch the battle between the two monsters. The way they fought each other was brutal but well planned with strategy. Every downward strike was dodged, every spinning dive met a crash landing into Godzilla's arm. What Interested twilight was how ranotori seemed to produce perpetual fire. Her best guess was that he produced a flammable gas through a gland and that gas emanates from pores under the feathers, waiting for a source of ignition. This would explain ranotori's fire breath attacks. As soon as she was finished bandaging apple jacks leg, twilight lifted the injured pony and headed back towards the camps. Just before entering the forest twilight turned around to see Godzilla shove off ranotori from clawing his back. In a final moment of effort, the creature threw him off and onto the ground. After a moment of stillness, a flurry of

Fire shot up into the air, ranotori's screech rang followed soon. Godzilla roared in response at the fleeing bird. Twilight ducked as the enflamed bird shot over her head and fly inland. Twilight opened her eyes and turned forward back to the camp. She smiled slightly, realizing that godzilla had won this battle against ranotori. Although he didn't succeed in killing him, he still was standing at the scene of the battle. Twilight disapeared into the forest as godzilla let one massive roar of triumph that sounded above all else, silencing everything. ' the king has retaken what's rightfully his.' Twilight though as she arrived at the survivor camp. The loud thuds of Godzilla's foot steps echoed through out everything as he followed the bird one more, content to finish him off. Unknown to the ponies, ranotori again was headed in a specific direction again. This time, he was headed for mane hatten, with Godzilla not far behind.

Sorry for not writing for a while. I lost interest for a while but I willed myself to return to finish this story. I tried to focus less on the battle in this chapter and focus more on having a rescue mission take place in ponyville. And to make a lot of Godzilla fans happy, Godzilla finally won a battle against ranotori, but ranotori is still alive and has some left in him. And if you liked this story so far, try reading a few of my other stories as well. Thank you to all those of you who liked this story. I am open to any tips or information, so if you encountered some sort of problem with my writing, then message me telling me what I did wrong and how I can fix it. - fluttershy360360


End file.
